


Android Maid Ruru

by Unbanned_Rescue_Cat



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Emiruru, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat/pseuds/Unbanned_Rescue_Cat
Summary: Emiru is sick, and the rest of the Hugtto squad wants to help make her feel better. It's up to Ruru to take the difficult job as an Android Maid!In homage for all the other android maid anime i have loved back in the early 2000s. Hand Maid May, Mahoromatic and Multi in To Heart.I hope you enjoy this rather long 'drabble'.





	Android Maid Ruru

 

\----------------  
Sorry, Ruru! I'm sick!  
I'll see you tomorrow instead!  
xoxoxoxoxo

\----------------

Hana, Saaya and Homare looks up from the text message and stared at each other. They returned the phone to Ruru, who continued looking at the device.

"What do you think?" Ruru asked, hugging the phone to her chest.

Homare was the first to answer. "It is flu season. It's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry."

Saaya nodded. "Yes. Emiru is still a growing girl. She doesn't have a developed immune system yet. It happens. I'm sure she already saw a doctor to check her out."

Ruru looked up to the other girls. "But... but what if... Emiru got some sort of rare contagion that mutates... and it would make her sickness worse than the black plague... leading to the end of humanity!" Ruru looked like she was about to cry as she trembled.

Hana laughed merrily. "That sounds like something Emiru would say! No way! If you're that worried, why not just go yourself?"

Homare and Saaya raised their eyebrows at Hana. Hana waved them off. "Oh, come on! Ruru isn't going to stay still until she knows for sure Emiru is okay! In fact, we should all pay her a visit!"

"That's the opposite Emiru asked though..." Ruru said solemnly. She continued to tremble gently. Never have they seen Ruru so uncertain and unsure of what to do. "I don't want to upset Emiru... but I feel I can't settle down unless I do something..."

"You know..." Homare had a glimmer in her eye as she winked at Saaya secretly. "Maybe there is something an ANDROID can do..."

"Yes..." Saaya smiled, understanding the meaning of that wink, as she clasped her hands in front of her. "Androids can't get sick, right? Instead of all of us, YOU can check on Emiru and see if she needs anything!"

"Me?" Ruru pointed at herself. "Wait. Yes. That makes sense. I can go check on Emiru, and use my advance tech to see if there is a contagion growing in her or not..."

"You're still on a about that?" Hana gave a small laugh. Homare walked up to Ruru, and handed her two items. The Mirai Pad and her Mirai Crystal.

"You're not simply checking on Emiru. You'll be looking after her."

\----------------  
> I'm sorry.  
> I'm coming over.  
> /end

\----------------

Emiru giggled. She was lying under her blanket in her large queen bed. She looked at her phone again and read it for the tenth time.

"Silly Ruru..." Emiru said hoarsely, before coughing into her hand. She groaned, rubbing her eyes. It has been 30 minutes since Ruru sent the message. Emiru sat up on her bed, rolling the blanket off her weakly. She got on her feet, moaning as her body ached. She sniffed her pink sleeping gown and frowned.

"I should take a bath..." Emiru told herself as she shuffled across her room. She hugged herself, rubbing her arms up and down as she shivered. As she did so, she saw something at the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a UFO outside of her terrace. It was the size of a small car, with a tinted glass oval window for its hatch. For normal people, they would freak out and panic. For Emiru, she recognized the design. Smiling, she shuffled towards the glass doors and opened them. Ruru's space ship made cute little beeping noises as Emiru approached it. The hatch slid open, and someone jumped out. The figured landed in front of Emiru, almost bowing.

"Ruru?!?!?" Emiru took a double take, stepping back to look over the figure before her. It was indeed Ruru, but she wasn't wearing her usual lilac pastel clothes. Ruru has a headband on, a cute little apron on top of her petticoat, a velvet chocker... and a top that gratuitously showcased her chest.

Ruru was wearing a maid uniform.

Emiru's face flushed red, and it wasn't because of her sickness. "Ruru?!??!?!?" She repeated again, not believing what she's seeing.

"Ummm...." Ruru was just as red as Emiru. She held her curtsey pose before finally bowing her head. "I am the Android Maid Ruru, at your service... goshujinsama..."

 

\-----------  
Hana: That uniform is extreme! XD

Homare: Oh, hush! It's fine! It's a classic that I'm sure Emiru would enjoy!

Saaya: I'm much more concerned why you have that set up in your Mirai Crystal, Homare.

Hana: OH! I GET IT! OMG IS THAT YOUR SECRET WEAPON TO GET YOUR DREAM BOY?!

Homare: It was... well I'm sure Ruru would put it to better use.

Saaya: Aaaw! I'd dress up for you, Homare! owo

Hana: Maid Saaya! The world may have a chance to see it! XD XD XD

\-------------

Ruru has worn many different outfits before. There were times she and Emiru would do window shopping and try on clothes they liked. Of course, those clothes were expensive and Ruru always declined when Emiru offered to pay. But these clothes were different. Ruru finished her curtsey and hugged herself, feeling rather exposed.

Exposed to Emiru's eyes.

The idea that the brunette has her eyes on her at that moment made Ruru feel... embarrassed. It was a strong feeling, one she rarely felt. Even the introduction was out of her character, but Homare insisted.

She must've looked like a fool.

"OH MY GOSH RURU, YOU ARE ADORABLE!" Emiru cried out and flung herself on the surprised android. Emiru wrapped her arms around Ruru's waist, hugging her tightly as she pressed her face into the taller girl's bosoms. "Ruru dressed up for me! This makes me so happy! Oh! I need to take a picture of us-"

The excitement got the better of her, and Emiru suddenly started coughing. The little girl pulled away immediately, holding her side as she lowered her head and coughed. Ruru rushes to her, a hand on Emiru's back.

"I'm okay... I'm okay! It's just-" Emiru tried to talk, but another fit of coughing prevented her. Ruru placed a hand on Emiru's forehead.

"You're burning up!" Without another word, Ruru scooped Emiru off her feet. Her flying machine turned on its cloaking, vanishing from sight as Ruru carried Emiru back inside her mansion. She placed the small brunette back in her bed, tucking her in. "Emiru... relax... can you tell me where your medicine is?"

Emiru nodded, pointing at her bedside table. Ruru looked over and found several bottles and pill packets. She started reading through them as she gently caressed Emiru's cheeks. "Have you taken any of them today? When was the last time you had any of your meds?"

Emiru smiled weakly. "I have my own maid..." she placed a hand on Ruru's, giving it a soft kiss. Ruru felt the warmth of Emiru's actions, it made her glad she listened to the other girls, but it almost made her drop a bottle.

"Emiru! Not right now!" Ruru chided. "Have you taken any of your meds today?"

"No..." Emiru said slowly. Almost immediately, Ruru started opening the bottle. "I don't wanna..." Emiru complained weakly. Ruru poured the contents onto a spoon that was on the table, after making sure it was clean. As she tried to give it to Emiru, however, the brunette closed her mouth tightly.

"You need your medicine. This will help with the coughing." Ruru calmly informed Emiru, but the girl shook her head. Ruru pulled back, sighing and at a loss for words. Emiru was acting more childish-

Wait. Emiru was a child.

"... where are your parents?" Ruru asked. Emiru pouted and hid under her blanket. "Emiru..." Ruru called out.

"Working..." Emiru said from her blanket. "Oniisama was the one who got the doctor here and the medicine."

Ruru looked again on the bedside table. There were notes everywhere, and even a chart to show what time to drink each meds. Ruru never took Masato to be a doting brother, so it surprised her that he was meticulous on leaving information. "Where is he now?"

"He went out with Henri. He said they're going to bring me dinner. Something yummy I can eat."

"What about lunch?"

"Oniisama tried to feed me pasta..." Emiru peek out of her blanket with an embarrassed smile. "I kind of vomited..."

Ruru smiled back. "You have a caring brother." Ruru raised the spoon with the medicine for Emiru to see. "Can you please drink it for me?"

Emiru shook her head. "I don't like it... it makes me gag before I could swallow it..."

Ah. Ruru nodded in understanding. Still, Emiru needed to take her meds. "What if we kissed? Like we always do? Except I'm passing the medicine to you? I'm an android so I won't be passing any more dangerous germs to you-"

Emiru tossed her blanket off. She sat up looking at Ruru seriously. "Gimme."

Ruru was taken aback. But now that Emiru was willing, Ruru must take this chance. She spooned the medicine into her mouth and turned to Emiru. The small brunette waited as Ruru leaned over slowly.

'I'm doing this for Emiru, not because I wanted to kiss her...' Ruru lied to herself as their lips met. She placed a hand on Emiru's shoulder and pulled her close as she opened her mouth. The smaller girl squirmed, but she didn't resist. Instead, Ruru was surprised that the brunette's tongue was exploring her. Ruru clenched her eyes tighter, forcing herself to pull away. She failed.

"Yummy..." Emiru gasped out, tasting more of Ruru. Ruru finally pulled away, blushing more so at the other girl's action. Emiru was smiling, her a finger on her lips. "Ruru... my Maid Ruru..."

Ruru was shaken. Do all humans get weirdly intimate when they were sick?

"You know, I have a couple more meds I need to take." Emiru picked up the chart and showed it to Ruru. "Also, the pills too. They're hard to swallow."

Ruru blushed more, hiding her face with her hands.

\----------------  
Saaya: Hello! How is Emiru? ^w^

Ruru: > she is doing well

Homare: Was the maid uniform effective?

Ruru: > very

Homare: HOT DAYM! Told ya!

Hana: Is everything okay, Ruru? You're more... curt than usual.

Ruru: > yesimfinesjfhfbwiennss

Saaya: I think we broke her. OwO

Hana: Ruru! Do you need back up?!

Ruru: NO RURU IS MINE STAY AWAY

Homare: Well, if you put I that way- Wait, is that you, Emiru?

Ruru: MAID RURU IS SO CUTE! IM NOT SHARING OWO

Saaya: Oh dear! ///w///

Ruru: > I'm sorry it's me what did emiruBOOBIES RURU HAS NICE BOOBIES

Hana: Should we go check?

Ruru: IF YOU COME OVER WE ARE NOT FLYING TO HAWAII EVER AGAIN HA HA HA HA

Hana: I changed my mind! DX

\----------------

It took a while but Ruru managed to get her phone back. Emiru's erratic behaviour was making it hard for Ruru to assess Emiru's condition. There were times Emiru would stay quiet and behave, and then there were times Emiru would explode with activity. She would become super affectionate to Ruru, holding onto her and hugging her. A number of times, Emiru managed to land her head on Ruru's bosoms, and rather quite happily.

Ruru placed a hand on Emiru's forehead again. Emiru just sat there, smiling with a dazed look in her eyes. "I think your fever has gone down quite a bit." Ruru reported with a smile.

"It's because Ruru is looking after me..." Emiru said with a cheeky smile. "Ruru's kiss gives me life."

"You should learn to drink your medicine properly." Ruru pointed out, blushing and turning away. Emiru crawled over the bed and placed her head on Ruru's lap.

"I don't wanna... our way is much more fun..." Emiru giggled, snuggling comfortably on Ruru. "Thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For being here. For reading between the lines. For doing the opposite thing I asked you to. I love you, Ruru."

"You've been saying that so easily lately, you've become quite the lady killer." Ruru placed a hand on Emiru's head, stroking her hair gently. Ruru smiled. "I love you too, Emiru."

"I stink."

Ruru blinked. She looked down at Emiru, who was sniffing her nightgown. Emiru looked up, grinning sheepishly. "I have been sweating a lot... it's natural..."

"I'll get you a new gown then." Ruru said. Emiru got off Ruru's lap, nodding her head. Ruru got up and headed straight for the dresser as Emiru got on her feet.

"'kay. I'll go run the bath then."

"Okay- I mean, no! No baths! You have a fever!" Ruru rushed back, tossing the new gown on the bed just to take hold of Emiru's shoulders. Emiru gave little resistance as she was led back to her bed.

"But I feel icky!" The brunette pouted. She flopped back onto her bed face down, groaning. "I don't want to change if I feel icky!"

"Well, if you have a face towel we could use," Ruru begun slowly, pausing for a moment to make sure she worded her words carefully. "I could give you a sort of a sponge bath? Nothing too much. We don't want you getting cold-"

Emiru was already sitting upright. Her eyes were lit up, and Emiru looked at Ruru with pure adoration. "Like... Old Victorian style sponge bath? You would do that for me?!?"

"Just a normal sponge bath! But with a face towel!" Ruru corrected. The android placed her hands on Emiru's as she started pulling at the hem of her gown. "No! Wait for me to bring everything here! Do not undress!"

Emiru giggled. Ruru, flustered, went to the bathroom to get what was needed. Ruru was beginning to wonder if her current speed processor was enough to keep up with Emiru in the long run. She found a small wash basin she could carry and was filling it up with hot water when she caught her reflection on the sink's mirror.

It was no wonder Emiru wouldn't sit still. Ruru now understood why Hana and Saaya were surprised after she changed. Homare must've taken care of customizing this look. Ruru stared at her reflection.

She was drop dead gorgeous. "Is this... me?" Ruru poked at her cheek, which looked like she had a permanent blush. Her cleavage was a bit much, and Ruru tried to pull up her top.

She pinched her cheek. Ruru had to stay focused. Emiru needed looking after. Ruru quickly mixed a bit of liquid soap into the basin. With her job done, Ruru picked up the smal basin and exited the bathroom.

Emiru was sitting on the bed, coughing gently. The brunette looked up and smiled as Ruru approached the bed, setting the basin on the floor. "Ruru..." Emiru tilted her head coyly. "I really want to have a bath... or a shower... you can scrub my back... and stuff..."

Ruru, unfazed, patted Emiru on the head. "Behave. Now, take off your gown." Ruru bent over to get the face towel in the basin, twisting it to remove excess water from it. When she straightened up, Ruru found that Emiru was still wearing her gown.

"M-m-maybe we shouldn't do this." Emiru said softly, blushing and avoiding eye contact. "I mean... I could wait until tomorrow... when I'm feeling better..."

"You will feel better once you're all washed up." Ruru reasoned. She refused to be dragged again into Emiru's pace. This time, as her maid and friend, Ruru was determined to do her job with as little silly antics as possible. "Besides, we're both girls. We've seen each other naked already at the hotsprings."

"Ruru... our friends were there... it's just us here... and we aren't exactly just girls..." Emiru looked up to Ruru, the brunette pushing back a stray lock of her hair. "We're a couple, right?"

Now Ruru was blushing. The two girls sat in silence, realizing how awkward the situation was. "Emiru. I care about you. And I will look after you, knowing you would look after me too." Ruru pressed her lips together before continuing. "That's why I've prepared myself for this. I know it's embarrassing, but I can't let that stop me from loving you."

Again, there was silence. Emiru nodded and turned her back to Ruru. She pulled on the hem of her gown and lifted it, though slowly. There were sounds of Emiru struggling, as if she were having difficulty undressing. Ruru waited for a moment. When it became evident that Emiru wasn't acting, Ruru moved closer to the brunette and helped her out of her gown.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay..." Emiru said softly. "I was too embarrassed. I didn't think I needed help undressing as well."

Soon, Ruru was washing Emiru. Emiru was singing their song softly and Ruru was singing along. It was almost therapeutic, Emiru's body temperature was cooling down as Ruru washed her. Refreshed, Ruru helped Emiru put on her new gown. The small girl was looking far better than before. After Ruru threw away the used water in the bathroom, she came back to find Emiru still in bed, but with an open notebook and pen on her lap. Her eyes were flickering and she was nodding off.

"Why don't you sleep?" Ruru suggested as she sat down on the bed. Emiru blinked drowsily and moved closer to her, leaning on Ruru's shoulder.

"Noooo... it's rare for me to see you extra pretty as today..." Emiru said groggily. Her small hands clasped around Ruru's, holding on to her tightly. "I want to dress up nicely for you, too..."

Ruru said nothing. Emiru fell asleep holding on to her. She gently eased Emiru to her pillows. Ruru pulled up the blankets on Emiru, picking up the notebook along. Not meaning to, Ruru caught a glimpse inside the notebook.

'All I need is your kiss,  
To know that I'm alive.  
All I need is your touch,  
To know who you love.  
As long as you're by my side,  
I'll give it my all, my heart is all I have.'

Ruru turned to smile at Emiru. She sat down at the foot of the bed. She gazed at the sleeping brunette, watching the rise and fall of her breaths.

\-----------------

Ruru: > Emiru is sleeping now.  
> She's doing a lot better.

Homare: That's good news!

Saaya: You did well, Maid Ruru!

Hana: Are you staying over until she gets better?

Ruru: > I don't think I'm needed further.  
> When her brother comes back  
> I will leave.

Ruru: > Hello? Are you still there?

Ruru: > Did I say something wrong?

Hana: No! Of course not!

Saaya: If you want to leave, I guess Emiru would be fine.

Homare: Are you sure that's what you want to do, though?

Ruru: > gtg  
> end

\----------------

Ruru quickly typed the last reply into her phone. The door to Emiru's room slowly opened, and Masato's head peered in. He and Ruru locked eyes for a moment. Then, he turned to his sister, Emiru, who was still asleep.

Ruru got up quietly and walked out of the room with Masato, closing the door behind her slowly. She faced Masato again, straightening her maid skirt.

"Ruru." Masato said coldly.

"Masato." Ruru responded in kind.

It was hard to describe their connection to each other. They held a grudge, that's the impression you would get. Masato, for treating Emiru badly the first time they were introduced. Ruru, for enforcing Emiru to pick her love for playing the guitar over her own brother's ideals.

"I see Emiru is looking better. She barely got any sleep last night with her coughing." Masato grumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't think anyone would come and visit. Sorry for the trouble she has caused."

"It's fine. I wanted to see what I can do for Emiru." Ruru looked away. "Your notes and chart made it easy for me to give her medicine at the right time."

"Thank you. For everything."

Ruru turned towards Masato, surprised at his gratefulness. "Umm... you're welcome." She replied uncertainly.

Masato scowled. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I still don't like you. But my sister has been smiling a lot more lately." He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "And you didn't abandon her, so I guess that earned you some respect."

Ruru's forehead furrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind. I was talking about our useless parents." Masato shook his head, hands in his pockets. "Anyway... Me and Anri brought food. You're... ugh... Welcome to eat with us if you want."

Ruru gave a wry smile. She shook her head. "I must refuse. I have to get back to Hana's before it gets too dark."

Masato blinked. "Oh. I thought you were going to sleep over. Emiru is going to be sad to wake up with you not around."

Ruru raised an eyebrow. "I don't appreciate your guilt tripping."

"I'm actually serious." Masato took a deep breath before continuing. "Emiru... um, we don't have the most caring of parents. They seem to be all sweet and caring... but only to each other. I'm actually surprised that Emiru could sing about love when she's starving for it."

"We don't have the most fondest of memories when we we're sick. When Emiru was born, I was the one who had to look after her. Comforting her and the like. We used to have maids and such, and they were the ones who did the most for her. She loved hanging around them a lot. Lolita style, right? That's where she found her fondness for puffy skirts, I guess."

"She was really happy when I showed up like this." Ruru said out loud, looking at her maid uniform.

"You really took me by surprise. Maybe it's just dumb coincidence you came wearing that, but I bet Emiru was ludicrously happy-"

"Oh, very."

Masato gave a laugh. For a moment, a gentle smile crossed his face. "That's... that's good to know."

Ruru looked back at the door to Emiru's room. "I'll ask again. Please stay with her." When Ruru turned to his plea, Masato's fists were clenched to his side. To her, this was as sincere as he could get.

Ruru gave a small smile.

\-----------------

Ruru: > I'm sorry, Hana. I want to  
> make sure Emiru gets better.

Hana: Gotcha! I'll let my mum know!

Homare: If something comes up, let us know okay? We're a team, we look after each other.

Saaya: We'll leave the party chat open so you can contact any of us anytime! ^w^

Ruru: > You don't have to...  
> but thank you.  
.  
Hana: Oh! Handy tip! When Kotori was sick, she was being difficult drinking medicine.

Hana: Mash bananas and mix the medicine in it to make it easier for her to take it and feed her as well! Works with pills, too!

Hana: Ruru? You still there?

Ruru: > I wish you've told  
> me this sooner.

Hana: Huh???

\-----------------

Emiru woke up to the sounds of birds singing. She rubbed her eyes, squinting at the light flooding into the room. She felt a warm figure next to her. The brunette turned, hand carefully feeling around. When she touched the soft fabric of a skirt, she looked up. Ruru was sitting next to her pillows, sound asleep.

Emiru stared at the sleeping android. She still wore the maid uniform. Emiru gently crawled up to Ruru, eyeing her curiously. Ruru's bosoms rise and fall whenever she breathed, and it made Emiru self-concious. For a moment.

"Pretty..." Emiru said softly, looking at Ruru's pretty lips. Pouting, slightly parted, a gentle red hue and full. She leaned over, her own lips hungering for Ruru's. She felt something cold dripped down her chin. Blinking, she pulled back and wiped her face.

It was tears. Emiru blinked, finding more tears spilling down from her eyes. Her chest tightened, but it wasn't a cough. She was feeling far better now. Emiru sobbed quietly, not even realizing how happy she was. She wiped away the tears but they kept coming.

"Ruru..." Emiru gssped out. The crying slowly stopped and Emiru took a calming breath. Emiru crawled next to Ruru, softly kissing the taller girl's bare shoulders. Ruru shifted quietly in her sleep as Emiru leaned on where she kissed her.

Emiru wrapped her arms around Ruru's, closing her eyes. She could smell a sweet lavender scent coming from her maid. The brunette clung to this moment, her eyes fluttering sleepily.

A small smile was on her face as Emiru slept. "I love you, Ruru..." Emiru said softly as she fell asleep, dreaming of a green meadow where she and Ruru sang happily.


End file.
